


Kiss Away

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Healing, Kissing, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss away the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bella_farfalla).



Every touch of Mulan's lips kisses away the past.

It kisses away the ache inside her, the loneliness for pack; kisses away the fear of never having what Snow had; kisses away the claustrophobic cage of time in a wolf's mind and reminds her she is human.

She is loved.

 

 

Every touch of Ruby's lips kisses away the past.

It kisses away the heartache, the years when even her honour had seemed to be worth nothing; it kisses away that terrible mix of vicarious joy and deep sorrow. It reminds her that she has a place.

She is not alone.


End file.
